


Home

by Burgie



Series: Katja Joins Team Good AU [33]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy finally makes her way back home to her own time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Mandy walked down the halls of the bunker. It was so quiet now, compared to how busy it was in her own time. It also looked and smelled better when she knew it. After dragging the bunk beds out of the way, Mandy had discovered the rooms further in the bunker. The doors weren’t labelled or numbered here, so she had to go by memory.

At last, though, Mandy found the room holding the piece of magitech she needed. The room was dusty and had sheets covering the various bits of machinery. Mandy coughed as she pulled the sheets off, and then sneezed until the dust had mostly cleared. It made her eyes itch.

But seeing the rune-carved metal beams on the far wall that made up the time portal was worth all the dust. With a grin, Mandy stepped over to the broken panel and brought her mama’s lightning magic to her palms after pulling her gloves off. Her mama had taught her how to perform maintenance on the time portal to make her trip back home easier before she’d come to this time.

The portal hummed to life when mandy pressed the button, and she did a little dance of excitement. Then, she put her gloves back on and smoothed her hair down. She hoped that she wasn’t too dusty, though the portal would frizz her hair up anyway. She typed in the correct year, grinned, and stepped into the swirling green portal that had replaced the back wall.

On the other side, Mandy almost stumbled into the panel but then stopped and closed her eyes for a moment. The trip had left her dizzy.

“Mandy!” Mandy looked up, then grinned again at the sight of her mother in front of her. Mandy felt her mother’s arms wrap around her, and she pressed her face into her mother’s long white hair.

“Hi mum,” said Mandy, pulling her face back so her mother could look at her.

“Oh, my precious baby girl,” said her mother. Mandy rolled her eyes.

“Mum, I was only gone for, like, three months,” said Mandy. “And you talked to me every night. I’m here now.”

“I know,” said her mother, hugging her again and stroking her hair. “I just missed you.”

“Well, I’m here now,” said Mandy. She wiped away one of her mother’s tears. “You don’t have to cry.”

“Sorry,” said her mother, and kissed her on the forehead. “Your mama knew that I’d be like this. She’s waiting outside for you.”

“Okay,” said Mandy. She walked out of the room and grinned at what she saw, then laughed as the situation became clear. Her mama was waiting in the hallway, standing opposite Walter.

“I don’t even need to say it, do I?” said her mama, not having noticed her daughter yet.

“No,” said Walter. “But if it happens, it happens.”

“Do you have protection? And do you know how to use it?” asked her mama, folding her arms over her chest.

“Yes,” said Walter, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down at his feet. “You don’t need to worry, Mrs Cloudmill, I won’t do anything to hurt… Mandy.” He grinned and Mandy grinned back, knowing that she’d been noticed.

“Hi,” said Mandy, and giggled. “Leave him alone, mama, you shouldn’t be stressing in your condition.”

“You’re back,” said her mama with a grin, and hugged her gently. “Did your mum cry?”

“Yep,” said Mandy, and her mama laughed.

“I knew it,” said her mama. “She owes me now.”

“But you share a bank account,” said Mandy.

“I didn’t say she owed me money,” said her mama.

“Mama! Gross,” said Mandy as her mama laughed.

“Sorry, sweetie. I’ll go comfort your mum now, you can have some alone-time with your boyfriend. But-“

“No hanky-panky, geeze, I know,” said Mandy, and rolled her eyes. “We’re not gonna get it on in the hallway, mama.”

“I know, just checking,” said her mama, and kissed her on the forehead. “Good to have you back.”

When her mama walked away, Mandy waited only a second before jumping on Walter and hugging him. His arms around her made her grin, and she kissed him. And then she kissed him again, and again, feeling the warm glow of love spreading through her. Her chest felt tight with emotion, and kissing while smiling was a bit weird but she couldn’t stop. She loved him.

“Hey,” said Walter when Mandy finally stopped kissing him for a moment. She rested her forehead against his.

“Hey,” said Mandy. She smiled. “I missed you.”

“Missed you too,” said Walter. He stroked her hair down her back, and then she kissed him again. She felt so nice and safe in his strong arms. His muscles were bigger, and she blushed as she felt them pressing against her.

They kissed again, Mandy wrapping her arms around Walter’s neck and standing on her toes. Walter was only a little taller than her, but she still had to stand on her toes to do more than just peck him on the lips. Walter moaned against her lips as she pushed her tongue into his mouth, and then she blushed and pulled away.

“Should we stop?” asked Mandy.

“No. I still want to hug and kiss you,” said Walter. “But maybe not in the hallway. Let’s go to the TV room?”

“Alright,” said Mandy, nodding. She took Walter’s hand and walked down the hallway with him, still thrilled at finally being so close to him again after three months. Maybe her parents’ warnings would come in handy, or maybe not. Mandy just wanted to be as close as she could possibly be to her boyfriend.

“So, how were your adventures in the past?” asked Walter. Mandy grinned and told him all about it.


End file.
